


Carry On My Wayward Father

by Jenbrait



Series: Wayward Father Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, I have a betta!, John Winchester Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenbrait/pseuds/Jenbrait
Summary: What if John didn't need to sell his soul to Azazael for Dean? What if in Season 2 he was still alive? What would change for the Winchester's then?Cross-post on fanfiction.net as Pokeloon15
Series: Wayward Father Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017325
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. In My Time Of...Wait a Minute No One's Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta AuthorA97

_ Beep...Beep.....Beep. _

John Winchester struggled to open his eyes as he tries to recall what had just happened. They were on their way to the hospital after Yellow Eyes escaped. He and Sam were about to start another argument, but everything goes black after that. John finally manages to open his eyes and saw that he was indeed in a hospital. His arm is in a sling, and he was hooked up to monitors. 

Right at that moment, a doctor and nurse came in. Seeing that he was awake, they rushed over to check on him.

"What happened?" John managed to croak out. 

"Car accident." Was the doctor's curt reply. He shined his penlight in John's eyes.

A wave of panic swept over him. "My sons?"

"They're alive." The nurse replied as she wrote something on her clipboard.

The doctor finished his exam on John. "Your youngest is already awake. He was the least injured of you three. Your oldest is currently in a medically induced coma. He's had contusions to his liver and kidney as well as some minor blood loss. Nothing too severe, but we're keeping him sedated until he's more recovered."

John nodded while relief swept over him. "That's good to hear. Can I see them?"

As the doctor walked out, he gave John a small smile. "I'll let your youngest know that your awake, but you still need rest, so you can't leave the room right now."

John nodded in understanding.

A short while later, Sam came in.

"Hey, Dad, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine," John replied as he nodded to his jacket. "Can you get my wallet for me please?" Sam did as asked, and John fumbles as he got a card out of his wallet. "Here, give them my insurance."

Sam takes the card and reads the name on it. "Elroy McGillicutty?" he asked with a chuckle.

"And his two loving sons," John added. After a moment, he asked, "Where's the Colt?"

Sam looked confused. "In the trunk of the car. Bobby's got it now. Why?"

"I need you to grab the Colt and bring it back her, alright," John ordered.

Sam scoffed. "Is that really a priority right now. Dean's in a coma, you've got a broken arm-"

"And there's a good chance the demon's gonna try to finish us off if he gets the chance." John interrupted.

Sam threw his arms up in defeat. Much as he wanted to, he really couldn't argue with that.

John then handed Sam a small sheet of paper. "I'll also need these as well. Can you have Bobby pick them up for me?" he asked.

Sam looked at the paper in confusion. "Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's all this stuff for?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Protection from the demon," John answered.

Sam nodded and started to leave before he remembered something. "Hey Dad, the demon said he had plans for me and others like me. Do you know what he meant by that?" Sam asked.

John paused for a second. Of course, he knew what those plans are, but he didn't have the heart to tell Sam. From what he could see, Sam wasn’t going dark with these powers. At least not yet anyway. So he just shook his head in denial. With that, Sam left the room.

A little while later, the doctor came back in to do another check on John. Afterward, he said that John could go out and stretch his legs, and he went over to Dean's room.

John's heart clenched at the sight of his oldest on the hospital bed hooked up to several monitors. He went and sat on a chair near Dean's bed and grasped his hand.

"You did real good, son. You know that, right? You were able to figure it out, and you were able to save me: your brother and me. You've done so much for us. I want you to know that I'm proud of you." 

In reality, John should have waited until Dean actually woke up before he said all this, but he knew he wouldn't be able to otherwise. After a few more minutes, the doctor came back in and explain that Dean's recovery was going well and that he should be waking up soon. With that, John left to return to his own room and see if Sam has returned with the items he asked for.

His room was empty when he returned to it, but he didn't have to wait much longer until Sam came back with a bag in his hand. As he set the bag down onto the bed, he turned to John, and he was fuming. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"That stuff you had Bobby get. You don't use it to ward off a demon. You use it to summon one." Sam told him. 

John held up a hand to try and pacify Sam. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

"Dean's not even awake yet, and you have a plan!" Sam cried out in disbelief. "You know what? you seem to care more about killing this demon than you care about looking after your own sons."

"Don't tell me how I feel. I am doing this for Dean." John augured.

"How?" Sam asked. "How is revenge going to help him recover faster? You don't think about anyone but yourself; it's the same stupid, selfish obsession."

John rolled his eyes. "You know, I was beginning to think it was your obsession as well. This thing killed your mother and your girlfriend. Now, if you had shot the thing when I told you to, none of this would have happened."

"It was possessing you Dad; I would have killed you!" Sam countered.

"Yea, and your brother would be awake right now!" John countered back.

"You know, all this shouting is enough to wake the dead." Dean's voice came from the doorway as he stumbled in. Sam quickly ran up to Dean to hold him steady. 

"How are you feeling?" John asked him.

"A little woozy from the painkillers, otherwise I'm fine." Dean slurred. "But you know what, Dad, Sammy's got a point. I mean, what if it was him that got possessed by old Yellow Eyes? Or me? Would you shoot one of us? Well, Dad-" Dean blinked. His dark green eyes turned an ugly glowing yellow. "Would you?"

John shot up out of the hospital bed, Colt in his uninjured hand. Sam quickly stepped away from his possessed brother. Eyes darting between him and his father. Yellow Eyes spread his arms out. "Hi Johnny, so good to see you made it. You still have something I need."

"What makes you think I'm going to be handing you this?" John asked, gesturing to the Colt. Yellow Eyes raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Johnny, the way I see it, you've got three options. Option one: you can put that bullet in me like you've been wanting to do for years. Just know that Dean will be coming with me if you do. We’ll have a grand ole time downstairs."

Sam looked at John, whose face was set in a hard glare. John refused to look anywhere else, but the demon that had stolen so much of his life.

"Option two: You keep the Colt, and I kill Dean anyway." He looked up. "Very nice ceiling here. Though this room is a little cold for my taste." Both John and Sam tensed up at the implication.

"And option three?" Sam asked.

Yellow Eyes looked back at Sam. "You give me the Colt and the bullet. And I'll give you back, Dean. Won’t even leave any scratches on him. Everyone wins."

John hung his head and looked towards Sam. Sam's eyes were closed, his head turned away from the two. John grimaced, figuring out what Sam was thinking. After a moment that seemed to drag on forever, John flipped the Colt in his hands and said, "Take the damn gun. Get the hell out of my son."

Sam's eyes flew open in surprise, and looked at his father in disbelief. Yellow Eyes gleefully took hold of the Colt.

"Pleasure doing business with you." And with that, black smoke flew out of Dean's mouth and into an air vent. Sam managed to catch Dean before he crumbled to the floor. As he did, he couldn't help but notice the gun mysteriously disappearing. John went out of the door, calling for a doctor.

A short while later, Dean was back on his bed as the doctor looked him over one more time.

"Well, you seemed to have recovered well, although I suggest you take it easy for a few weeks. Same with your father." He told them. Both John and Dean nodded in acknowledgment. "Now, I'm gonna fill out your prescription, and then we can get you all out of here." He said to Dean and left the room as Bobby came in.

"Hey, Bobby, what are you doing here?" Sam asked. 

Bobby just shrugged. "Wanted to see how you were doing. Good to see you awake, Dean. How are you feeling?"

"Violated is how I'm feeling." Dean retorted in a very pissed off manner.

At Bobby's confusion, Sam elaborated. "Yea, Yellow Eyes took hold of Dean for a little bit, and now he's got the Colt."

Bobby let out a low whistle. "Well, shit. What are you guys gonna do now?"

"Can't really do much until Dean's fully recovered," John said. "We'll probably find a motel to stay in for a few weeks while we fix the car up."

Bobby just shook his head. "Aw hell, you guys can stay at my place. Try and get a jump start on what that demon's up to."

John looked rather surprised but nodded. "Thanks, Bobby, we appreciate it." Bobby went to get their stuff to his truck. Sam started to follow him but was stopped by John.

"Look, Sam, about earlier what I said-"

"It's fine, Dad. Really" Sam assured, smiling.

John returned the smile and let Sam leave. He then turned to Dean, who let out a huff.

"Dad, I'm really sorry the demon was able to make off with the Colt. I mean, if I had been stronger-"

John cut him off by putting a hand on his shoulder. Dean stared at the hand, silencing himself. He looked down from his father’s gaze.

"There was nothing you could have done," John assured him. "I'm just glad you okay now."

Dean smiled and nodded, and John clapped his shoulder before going to get his family checked out before hitting the road with Bobby.


	2. The Roadhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta AuthorA97

Chapter Two

The Roadhouse

It's been about a week since the incident at the hospital. Both Dean and John have healed well though John's arm was still in a sling. He and Dean were outside of Bobby's house working on the Impala. Dean was working on the underside while John was under the hood doing his best to fix her one-handed. Sam came out with a couple of bottled waters for them since it was rather hot out.

"How's the car coming along?" he asked.

"Rather slow considering the shape I'm in." was John's tired reply. He gratefully took the bottle. Sam gave him and took a long drink.

Sam rounded the car to hand Dean his bottle. "You sure you don't want to switch with me, Dad? I could help Dean out while you go back to your research."

Underneath the car, something dropped to the ground. "Yeah, you under the hood? No, thanks." Dean snarked. He pulled himself out, taking the other bottle from Sam.

Just then, Bobby came out looking rather irritated. "Hey Bobby, everything alright?" John asked.

Bobby just shook his head. He took his hat off, running a hand through his thin grey hair. “I'm sorry, John, but Sam and I looked over your research about twenty times, and we can't find any leads," he said. John didn't say anything, but he did throw down the wrench he was holding in frustration. 

"However, I do know someone that could be of more help." Bobby continued.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"His name's Ash. You can usually find him at this place called the Roadhouse." Bobby answered.

At this, John sighed. He turned away from the boys and Bobby. "You mean the one Ellen runs?" He asked, his back still turned to Bobby's.

"Yea, that's the one," Bobby said.

"Who's Ellen?" Dean asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"She runs this bar that's frequented by hunters. It's a good place to obtain information and even find a job or two," John explained. "Ellen, however, kinda hates me."

Sam gave a chuckle. "Dad, no offense but your not an easy guy to like." John glared at Sam. Sam threw his hands up in mock surrender. 

Dean got up and walked over to Bobby. "So how would we get there? The car's not ready yet."

"What about my truck?" John asked. 

Bobby shook his head. "Sorry John, the police got to it before I could and managed to find your arsenal. There's no getting it back easily. I've got a vehicle you can use, though."

Sam clapped his hands together. "Great, so let's go."

"What makes you think you two are coming with?" John asked him.

"You mean besides the fact that your arm's still in a sling, so you can't drive yet," Bobby retorted. 

Dean got up, walking over."And look, Dad, after everything that's happened, I really think it's best that we stick together for the moment."

John hated to admit it. Dean did have a point right now. Between Yellow Eye's plans for Sam, alongside John and Dean's most recent possession by a said bastard, a lot had gone on. If given a choice, John would rather not let either of his sons out of his sight for the time being. He gave a sigh, "Alright. Be ready in 5 minutes." 

Both his sons nodded, and Sam went to pack some things while Dean went to wash himself up. When they left, Bobby turned to John to ask him something but seemed to thought better of it and left himself, leaving John to his thoughts.

It was around midday when Dean finally pulled the dingy minivan he was driving up to the Roadhouse Saloon. Dean jumped out in a huff. "Man, I feel like a freakin soccer mom," he grumbled. 

Sam chuckled as he and John got out as well. "It was the only car Bobby had running," he said as he took something John gave him. 

"Alright, you boys stay right behind me, okay? I'm pretty sure we're not gonna get a rather warm welcome," John warned. He took the lead, making his way inside—Dean and Sam right behind him. 

The place was empty, save for one guy who was passed out at the counter. A fly passes by at the same time a light bulb went out. Otherwise, the place was quiet.

Sam gestured to the passed out man. "I'm guessing that's not Ellen?" He asked John, who shook his head in amusement.

"Ellen," he called out softly. "You here." They went to the back, but it seemed to be empty as well. John called out to Ellen again, and that's when they heard the sound of guns cocking.

The three quickly got their hands up (or hand in John's case) as a voice called out, "Don't move."

"Not moving. Got it." Dean’s snark was quickly reprimed by John with a glare. An older woman then stepped out from near the stairs and got a good look at the three.

"John Winchester.” She stated, uncocking the gun to set it down. "Been wondering if you were going to show up at some point."

"Hi, Ellen." John greeted as the younger woman behind them also put her gun down.

"Mom, you know these people?" She asked.

Ellen nodded her head and explained. "Yea, John used to come up here a few times when you were younger." She then nodded her head to the brothers. "I'm assuming these two are your boys?" She asked him.

John waves his good hand to his sons. "Sam, Dean, this is Ellen Harvell."

The two waved at her as they lowered their hands.

Ellen gave them a warm smile like she’d give any other patron at the Roadhouse. She nodded towards the woman behind them. "My daughter. Jo." She introduced. She gave a meaningful look at John. He understood. She glanced down to his sling. "What happened to you?"

"Car accident." Was John's curt reply. He walked to the bar. It was safer that Ellen not get dragged down into this mess.

Everyone else went to join him.

"So you finally decided to answer my voicemail after all these months?" Ellen asked him as she went to make some drinks.

"What voice mail?" Sam asked, looking at John. The man himself ran his working hand over his face.

Ellen noticing this, asked, "You forgot all about that voice mail, didn't you?" She handed him a beer.

John took it. "Bobby told me there was someone here who could help me out with my case."

"Your demon case.” Ellen nodded. “Ash." She prompted. At no response, Ellen went over to the passed out man at the end of the counter. "Ash!" She called out.

The man jerked awake. "Oh,- what? Is it closing time yet?" He asked either drunkenly or sleepily. John honestly couldn't tell.

"You’re Ash?" John asked, unimpressed.

"Yeah, man." He replied.

"Guy's a genius," Ellen told the Winchesters.

Dean was just as unimpressed as John was. "You kidding me? The guy looks like a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie."

John gave a nod of agreement to Dean while Ash just chuckled and said: "I like you." Apparently, not realizing it was an insult. John slammed the folder down in front of Ash.

"Alright, then Ash. This is about a year's worth of my research on Yellow Eyes. Let's see what you can make of it." He told the younger man. Ash looks through the folders and shakes his head.

"Hey man, this stuff ain't real. How are you able to track a demon like this?" he asked John.

John didn't answer. Instead, he just fixed Ash with a hard glare.

Ash continued. "I mean these are non-parametric, statistical overviews... there basically signs and omens. Stuff like crop failure and electrical storms."

"Can you track it or not?" John asks curtly.

"Yeah, man, but it's gonna take some time. I need like....fifty-one hours." Ash replied. He gets up to leave when Dean calls out to him.

"Hey, man. I actually dig the hair cut."

Ash smiles and says, "Business up front and a party in the back." As he leaves the room, Jo comes up to Dean and starts flirting with him a little. John smiles and rolls his eyes in amusement. Sam sits down himself and spots something past the bar.

"Hey Ellen, what's that?" he asks her.

Ellen points to the radio she assumes he was asking about. "It's a police scanner. Helps us keep tabs on things we-"

"No, no..." Sam interrupts, pointing to the thing next to the scanner. "I mean the folder."

"Oh." Ellen picks up the folder and hands it to Sam. "I was going to give this to a friend of mine." She explained. "But your welcome to have a look." Sam opened it up, and John sat next to him so he can look at it too. It contained several newspaper clippings.

The first one read  _ COUPLE MURDERED CHILD LEFT ALIVE MEDFORD, WISC. _

"Hey, Dean. come check this out." Sam called his brother over, who walked away from Jo, looking rather annoyed.

Again John shook his head. 

"What is it?" John asked once he got over to them.

"A few murders not too far from here Ellen caught wind of," Sam explained.

"Yeah, so?" Dean asked.

"So it looks like a hunt," John replied. "I'd say we go check it out."

The brothers looked at him, shocked.

"Wait  _ we _ ?" Sam asked. "Dad, you're still injured."

John just waved him off. "I've gone off on hunts in worse injuries than this. Besides, I know you two will have my backs, right?"

Sam and Dean nodded. It looks like the Winchester family was back in business.


	3. Everyone's Gotta Hate On the Clowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta AuthorA97

Dean was driving the minivan again as he pulled onto a highway. Night had fallen, darkened further by the rain. Sam and John had the research spit between them. Trying to make sense of it in the waning light.

“Oh, you two have got to be kidding me. A killer clown?” Dean asked in disbelief. 

Sam brought the papers closer to his face. "Yeah, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped to pieces, actually.”

John looked over his own half of the file. "According to this, they were at The Cooper Carnivals earlier that evening." He looked over at Sam. "You alright, son, you seem a bit pale?"

Sam looked at his dad, pretending to be confused. "Yeah, Dad, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He hoped his voice sounded convincing, but John saw right through it. Dean trying his hardest not to smirk was not helping matters. Sam hopes his brother would shut the hell up.

Finally, Dean asked, "So were there any murders similar to this?"

“Yeah, according to the file, there was the Bunkers Brothers Circus in 81. Has the same M.O. in three different towns.” Sam replied.

"So since it's been in several places, that means that whatever this is, it is tied to some kind of object in the circus.” John figured.

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt.” Sam remarked rather sarcastically.

"If you don’t like it, why’d you seem pretty eager to get on this case?” John remarked.

Sam looked at him for a moment. "I figured with everything that's been going on; we could use a distraction."

John wasn't convinced. Sam made it clear in the past that he wanted nothing to do with the life of a hunter. What made him change his mind?

The rest of the drive continued in silence.

They arrived at the carnival the next morning to find the police standing in front of the entrance.

"Alright, Dean, you’re with me. Sam, I want you to stay here.” John ordered as they got out of the minivan.

The brothers looked at each other confused. John always did the questioning by himself. Dean nonetheless shrugged, following his father towards the detectives.

Sam stayed- willfully trying to ignore the idea of a clown popping up to kill him.

As John and Dean approached the officers, John asked, "This place still open?"

The officer nodded. "Yes. We’re conducting an ongoing investigation, so we’re not at liberty to say anymore."

“Wait, what happened?” Dean asked.

While the two talked to the cops, Sam was checking around the area before noticing a small clown passing by him. Sam froze, Meeting the clown’s stare. Sam was nervous; his entire body tensing as he decided to flee or fight. The clown noticed- or maybe she didn’t care- so she walked away.

Sam relaxed only when the clown was out of sight. Which was, of course- the worst thing he could’ve done. No sooner had he slouched his shoulders did a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

As Sam flinched, preparing a punch, he saw it was just his idiot brother. 

"Did you get her number?" Dean teased with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

Sam gave him a  _ 'not funny' _ look. He turned to his dad. "So there were more murders?”

John eyed both his sons before nodding. Whatever was going on, he didn’t want to know. "Yeah, two more last night. Ripped to shreds. Just like the last family, there was a kid left behind.”

"Who fingered a clown.” Sam finished.

Dean gave him a weird look. "Yeah, a clown who apparently vanished into thin air."

Sam let out a breath, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So if this is a cursed object, it's going to be like looking for a needle in a stack of needles. Could be anything."

"It'll still give off EMF.” John reminded them. "We just need to scan the whole circus."

"Oh yeah, that's nice and inconspicuous,” Sam muttered.

"Now look, Sam, if you have a better suggestion, then I am all ears.” John challenged.

Dean got in between the two before another fight could break out. "Well, then how about we blend in.” He quickly said as he pointed to a help wanted sign.

Having no other option, they went with Dean’s plan. They went into Mr. Cooper’s office. However, they had some trouble getting there. Dean offended two of the circus performers while asking for directions. Sam thought it was justice.

The three sat down in Mr. Cooper’s office. Dean and Sam immediately went for the two normal chairs. This caused John to roll his eyes, taking the clown chair.

"Well, you three sure picked a hell of a time to join up. We've been getting all kinds of local trouble.” Mr. Cooper said.

"What kind of trouble?" Dean asked. 

"You mean like riots, and what not?" John figured

"No, a couple of folks have been getting murdered,” Cooper explained. "Cops always want to start here first. You three ever worked the circuit before?" 

John spoke up. "No, but we really need the work: me and my boys. My wife, she's really ill. No matter where we look, we can't seem to find anything. We’re quick learners, though, sir."

Mr. Cooper shot John a sympathetic look. He ended up giving the Winchesters jobs on the janitorial staff. 

As they left, Dean said, "Gotta say, Dad, that was impressive."

"That's why you prefer to do the talking?" Sam asked him. 

"Would you have come up with something better?" John asked him.

Sam shrugged. "That depends: would give us a shot?”

John stopped to think. These two were on their own for a year. Maybe they could have come up with something. Either way, they got their way in. Why was Sam complaining? John kept his mouth shut while getting the EMP readers from the van.

Sam followed, not realizing what had happened. Dean was surprised that he didn't have to stop another argument.

About an hour later, Dean and John were raking up some leaves outside the faris wheel. Dean got a phone call from Sam. He sounded winded.

Dean put the phone on speaker and asked, "Hey Sam, you alright? You sound like you saw a clown."

"Very funny. Skeleton, actually.” Sam said.

"And that made you jump,” John asked in a ridiculed manner.

"I'm in the funhouse, and it jumped out at me.” Sam countered. "Which got me thinking. What if it's not a cursed object, but the spirit is attached to its own remains?"

"Did the bones give off EMF?" Dean asked.

"Either way, we should go check it out,” John said.

Dean nodded. He hung up the phone. Just then, the blind man showed up out of nowhere. 

"Why are you two here?" He asked them.

"Just sweeping,” Dean replied.

"So what's all this about bones and EMF?" The blind man countered. "What is that anyway?"

John gave him a curious glance (mainly because the man couldn’t see him give it). "Do you believe in ghosts?" He asked the carnie.

"What?" The man asked again, still confused.

Dean caught on to what his father was going for. "You see me, my dad, and my brother are writing a book about them." 

The two quickly took off before the blind man could question them any further.

John looked back at him once more. There was something not right about the guy, which was saying something considering where they were.

As they met up with Sam outside the funhouse, a little girl's voice caught their attention. "Mommy, look a clown."

The Winchesters turned to where the girl was and where she was pointing at. 

There was no clown.

The mother took the little girl away. John and his two boys shared a look. They knew what they were doing tonight.


	4. Not Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta AuthorA97

That night, the Winchesters went to stake out the little girl’s home. As they were staking out the place, Dean explained more of what he and John learned earlier. Sam wasn’t too happy about how he got it.

“Dean, I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown.” Sam shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe Dad hasn’t killed you yet.”

“It was my idea,” John stated. Sam eyed his dad, surprised. John met the stare, irked. “What?”

“Nothing. Just- didn’t think  _ you _ of all people would go around telling people about the hunt.” Sam admitted. He sank back in his seat.

John flashed back to when Sam was a teenager. Those years spent scolded Sam for knowing anything about hunting, scolding him for disobeying John’s orders or asking too many questions. He suddenly saw that thirteen-year-old kid yelling at him from the rearview, in the twenty-two-year-old leaning back in the chair.

_ How much did he mess up his sons? _

Neither of his sons noticed the small domino effect in John’s head. Dean just picked up the conversation where John left it. “We told him about some urban legend. We never said it was real.” He cocked the shotgun.

Sam reached over, pulling it from Dean’s hands to lower it. “Keep that down!” He looked towards the house in concern, like the sound of a cocking gun inside a car across the street would alert the parents.

The command brought John back to the moment. “Dean. Tell him the rest.”

“Right.” Dean turned his head back to his brother. “I mentioned the Bunker Brother's Circus in '81 and their, uh, evil clown apocalypse? Guess what.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “What.”

“Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnivals, he worked for Bunker Brothers as their lot manager,” Dean explained with a proud grin.

"So whatever the spirit is attached to, Mr. Cooper brings it with him," Sam figured.

“Something like that.” Dean agreed.

John nodded, confirming.

“I can’t believe we keep talking about clowns.” Dean snickered to himself.

“Why’s that?” John asked.

“N-nothing, sir. Just...a clown at a carnival. It’s funny.” Dean quickly covered up the smile. “Right, Sam?”

Sam glared at Dean before nervously glancing back at John. They were hiding something. John was too focused on observing the house to find out what. Until it inferred with a hunt, John didn’t care.

The night wore on with nothing happening. John took the first watch, telling the boys to get their rest. Sam and Dean were dozing off and on during the wait. The lights had long since gone off. John was sitting in the quiet, lying in wait. 

After a few hours of wait, a light went off in the house. The little girl walked through the living room towards the front door.

The Winchesters rushed out of the car. Quickly and quietly, they moved inside. John and Dean went after the clown while Sam held the girl back. John and Dean fired salt rock shots. The girl’s shrieks became the perfect motivator to aim. John knew for a fact he got the thing in the heart.

Only instead of collapsing or fading away like a proper ghost, the clown continued moving towards the girl. John looked back to see Sam holding up his gun but not shooting. 

That’s it. Whatever was happening, it needed to stop _ now _ . They would kill the clown then John would demand his boys answer him.

For now, the clown was still advancing.

More lights went on. John kept his aim on the clown. Dean was tapping his arm, trying to get him into a retreat. The clown ran through the backdoor- shattering the glass. The girl’s parents came in, yelling and screaming.

All three ran to the car to retreat.

By morning, they’d gotten a safe distance away to dispose of the car. Daylight came out from the trees. They’d been waiting a long time for the thing to strike and even longer to avoid any cops.

As Sam grabbed their supplies and Dean grabbed the plates, John pulled out his phone. He made a quick call to Bobby.

"You think they saw our plates?" Sam asked out loud. 

"Yeah, well, I don't want to take that chance," Dean said as they approached their dad. 

"Okay, Bobby, thanks," John said, then hung up the phone and turned to his boys. "I'm having Bobby look into whatever it was we just ran into. He should know soon."

With that on the back burner, the time came to get on a bigger issue. He turned to his son, giving Sam his undivided attention. Not in a good way, either. John couldn’t see his own face, but Sam could. The only real difference between this face and the one last night was that John wasn’t holding a gun.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

Sam shifted the bag on his shoulders. "What was what?" For the most part, he looked rather convincing.

John saw right through it, though. “You froze up. You had a shot, and you froze up. What the hell was _ that?”  _

“Nothing.”

“Dad, we don’t need to talk about that.” Dean tried to butt in.

“No. This ends now.” John insisted. He focused back on Sam, glaring at him. “We are on a hunt. If we go down, we need to know you’ll take the shot.  _ Why did you not take it _ ?”

Sam swallowed. While normally, John knew that Sam would be yelling right back at John. Sam never took John’s scoldings lying down. He was more subdued on this case, more level headed than he’d been in ages. Worse yet, he froze. Sam never froze- John trained that out of his boys.

“I got scared,” Sam replied.

“We’re hunters, Sam. We can’t  _ afford _ to get scared!” John shouted.

“Alright, guys, calm down!”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sam argued. “I can still fight this thing, I swear.”

“Can you? It didn’t look like it.” John snapped.

“Enough!” Dean put himself between the two of them. “He’s scared of clowns, okay? That’s it.”

John gawked at his sons. Dean, for his defense of his brother. Sam, for that childish fear of  _ clowns. _ All the little jumps over the last few days, Dean’s jokes and remarks about clowns, Sam freezing up. John finally put it together. 

A better father might’ve been understanding of the fear.

John wanted to be that father- he wanted to show that kind of care  _ so much _ . They were on a case. John couldn’t get himself to see beyond that. 

“It’s not a big deal. I mean, I’m scared of flying.” Dean kept himself between John and Sam, not leaving any opening for John.

John just shook his head in disbelief. "Why did you agree to take on this case, Sam?" he asked. "If clowns scare you so bad, then why did you decide to come with us instead of waiting with Ash at the Roadhouse?”

"Because I believed this to be something else. I'm old enough to know that clowns are real people and not monsters, and I figured I could handle this." Sam paused to catch his breath, but he wasn't done yet. "So I froze. If I had just another minute, I would have gotten my shit together and fought back."

"Why are you even out here anyway?" John asked. "Why, after that stunt about going to college, would you stick around this time?"

Sam paused, eventually he said, "Because I know now that Yellow Eyes isn't going to let me go. And if I want my life back, I need to put an end to this once and for all. I figured you would get that."

It wasn't often that John was left speechless. Even Dean was surprised. 

John stepped back. The tension of Dean didn’t shift, nor did the determination on Sam’s. He took a long moment to think about the information he’d just received. 

Thankfully he was saved from that by his phone ringing. He answered it, setting it to speaker. “Bobby? What is it?”

“From what I can gather, you and your boys are dealing with something called a ‘ _ Rakshasa,’ _ ” Bobby explained. 

"What's that?" Dean asked. 

"A race of Hindu creatures would be my best guess. They can appear in human form, feed on human flesh, and here's the kicker, they can not enter a home without first being invited in." Bobby explained.

"That's why they take on the appearance of clowns," John realized. "So the children can invite them in."

“Yeah.” Sam agreed.

"Wait, so why don't they eat the kids then?" Dean asked, even though he looked like he didn't want to.

"Not enough meat on their bones, maybe," Sam responded with a shrug. 

John turned back to the phone, "Anything else?" He asked Bobby.

"Well, Rakshasas seem to live in squalor, and they sleep on a bed of dead insects," Bobby explained.

"Nice," Dean muttered with a shutter.

"And they have to feed a few times every twenty to thirty years," Bobby continued.

"It has a slow metabolism," John noted.

"The carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in ‘81-" Dean did the math.

"Right. Probably more before that," Sam added.

"And we know who worked both shows,” John asked.

"Cooper," Both his sons answered in unison.

"You know, that picture of his father, that looked just like him." Sam reckoned.

“You think maybe it was him?” Dean asked

“Well, who knows how old he is?” Sam replied.

“Good eye,” John remarked. The boys looked at him, barely hiding how surprised they were by the remark.

"You know how weird it sounds to hear all three of you getting along?" Bobby asked, breaking up the moment.

They all looked at the phone in bewilderment for a moment before John asked, "So, how do you kill it?"

"Pure brass dagger," Bobby told him.

"Got it thanks," John hung up the phone and turned to his kids.

"I think I know where to get one of those," Dean said.

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper," Sam pointed out. "We're going to want to make damn sure it's him.”

John found himself smiling. Even though John’s scoldings, Sam still insisted on being thorough after being dressed down by him.

The Winchesters made their way back to the carnival. Sam was the better lockpick of them, so he went towards Cooper’s trailer. Dean was originally going to get the dagger alone, with John as Sam’s backup. However, John watched Dean walk off with the blind man. A bad feeling came from his gut. 

"Sam, you've got this, right?" John asked, looking out towards the direction he last saw Dean.

Sam didn’t look away from the lock. "Yeah, Dad. I  _ can  _ do this myself."

John walked off with a curt nod. He went after Dean and the blind man. He arrived at the room to find Dean opening a trunk. At first, John dismissed it’s contents, focusing more on the blind man. His smile set off alarms in John’s head. This wasn’t a dangerous, overly curled smile like Yellow Eyes was doing. Rather this came off as charming, of a monster ready to win without as much as a token protest.

Nobody said John Winchester or his boys would go down easy. John looked to Dean, wanting his son to join him in an attack. Instead, he saw Dean revealing a bright red clown wig.

They turned to the blind man.

“You?” Dean asked.

The man took off his glasses, a pair of vivid bright green eyes shining back at them. “Me.” He smiled. This time matching what one expected from a monster. He flung off his glasses before fading into nothing.

John couldn’t wait to make him bleed.

The Rakasha made quick work of throwing knives at them. None of the brass, disappointingly. John and Dean knocked down the door to run off. As they ran, they stumbled into Sam.

“So, Cooper thinks I'm a Peeping Tom, but it's not him,” Sam explained.

“Yeah, so I gathered.” Dean panted.

“It’s the knife thrower,” John answered. “He's here somewhere.”

Sam went on alert, like them. “Well, did you get the-”

“The brass blades? No.” 

John shook his head. "Wouldn't make sense if he had the one thing that could hurt him.”

"Just one of those days," Dean grumbled. 

Sam’s expression steeled. "I have an idea. This way.”

He led them into the funhouse. As they go through separate doors, they slam shut behind them. They were split up.

John tried breaking the door back down. It wouldn’t budge. He could hear someone else banging on their door.

"Dean! Dad! Find the maze, okay?" Sam called out.

John turned and ran down the passage, trying to find the maze. 

He quickly turns around a corner to find Dean on the opposite end of the room. A familiar voice cried out in pain. John whirled around to see Sam. His youngest was pulling at a brass piano, steam pushing out from the top. 

John and Dean run towards Sam.

"You two alright?" John asked his boys.

"Yeah," Dean replies, a little breathless from the running.

"I'm fine. Where is it?" Sam asked them. John looked around, trying to find it while Dean said. "I don't know, I mean, shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?"

"I doubt it works like that," John scoffed at his oldest. Suddenly, a knife flew past Dean and straight into John's sling, pinning him to the wall behind. A second knife came flying to pin down John’s good wrist. "Boys!" He called out.

Sam wrenched a pipe free. He searched for the invisible Rakshasa.

John shook his good right, trying to get loose. Whatever force behind the Rakshasa dug the knife deep enough into the wall, his boys dodged more and more knives being thrown at them.

He couldn’t lose them again. Not after all he did to make sure they survived Yellow Eyes, all they’d lost and fought for, this wouldn’t be the end! No way would John sit idly by to watch his boys die today!

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"I don't know!" Dean cried out.

John looked up. He spotted it. A lever. With his good hand, he reached for it. He pulled it down as a knife flew at Dean.

Steam shot from the remaining brass pipes. The cloud of steam gave their attacker shape. Currently, that shape made a beeline for John. 

Sam rushed at it. He stabbed the Rakshasa in the back. Still invisible, blood spurted out. The Rakshasa let out an unholy shriek in its death throes. John pulled himself from the knives as Dean turned off the steam. A pile of bloody clothes collapsed around the bloody pipe.

The steam around them slowly faded. Sam and Dean panted, trying to get their bearings back. They were panting so hard they nearly missed a mumbled ‘sharks.’

Sam and Dean turned around. John fixed himself up.

“I’m afraid of sharks,” John explained.

Dean smirked. "No wonder we couldn't get you to watch Jaws with us.”

John scoffed. “Oh yeah, Dean, then why are you afraid of airplanes?”

"Hey, planes crash!" Dean excused.

“Yeah, and apparently clowns kill," Sam argued, gesturing to the dead Rakasha. Dean smiled at his brother.

John watched them. Something warm settled in his chest.

That warmth was still there when they returned to the Roadhouse. For some odd reason, he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

When they made it to the Roadhouse, Ellen served them beers. If she glared for a hot second at John, nobody mentioned it. Sam and Dean took note but were smart enough not to mention it.

"You three did a hell of a job." She told them.

Sam thanked her, and she walked off.

John took a big gulp of his beer. "I'm real proud of you two." He took another gulp.

It took Sam and Dean a minute to process what he said.

Sam started to smile, but Dean looked worried. "Do I need to splash you with holy water?”

John gave a small laugh. "Mind you, that fight was rather sloppy, but I'm not one to judge right now, considering." He raised his slung arm as best as he could. "But it's clear that I've taught the two of you well. And both of you have grown on your own this past year. I'm just glad I have you guys watching my back."

Dean was shocked but accepted the compliment. "Thanks, Dad."

Just then, Jo came and sat next to Dean. John looked at Sam, nodding to a nearby table. This left Dean and Jo alone.

When the two sat down, the back door opened, and Ash walked towards them, carrying John's folder and the weirdest looking laptop even Sam has ever seen.

"Where have you guys been?" Ash asked as he joined them at the table. "Been waiting for you."

"We were working a job, Ash. Clowns!" Sam told him.

Ash's eyes bugged out. "Clowns? What the-"

John got impatient. "What do you have for us?"

"Oh, yeah." Ash placed the weird laptop on the table and opened it up, showing the exposed wiring.

"So I can't find the demon. YET!" he quickly added when it looked like John was about to scream at him. "But I've rigged this thing up so that when any of these signs or omens appear, it'll go off like a fire alarm."

John nodded in approval while Sam just looked at Ash in disbelief. "Where did you learn to do this?" He asked.

"M.I.T. But I got bounced for....fighting," Ash answered, trailing off sheepishly.

Now it was John's turn to be surprised. "You went to M.I.T.?" Ash just nodded.

"Alright, well, give me a call if anything happens," John told Ash, giving him his number.

"Si si compadre," Ash said, taking the number and heading off.

John and Sam then finished their beers and headed towards the door. "Dean, come on!" he called out.

Ellen then called out at them. "You know if you guys need to stay the night? I've got some beds out back."

Dean shook his head. "Thanks but no. Dad and I have something to finish."

The Winchesters then left the Roadhouse and went back to Bobby's so John and Dean can finish fixing the Impala.


End file.
